Major Episodes: The Crossing
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily comes up with an idea to distract Aaron from his failed marriage only things really don't go as planned. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Major Episodes story. We've reached The Crossing. Now, the only reason I consider this a major episode is because it's got Aaron dwelling on his divorce and I figure Em can pull him outta that again. And I've got a creative way to do it this time. It involves Ambassador Prentiss! I know, I know, how is Emily's mother going to help Aaron. Well, you'll see! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron blinked at Emily, almost positive his best friend had lost her mind. "I'm sorry, you're really gonna have to repeat that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Come on Aaron, it's not like you haven't come with me before."

Aaron crossed his arms. "I know I've come before but I haven't in a few years. Why now?"

Emily bit her lip. "Dave mentioned you were focusing on what you did wrong in your marriage and I just thought that maybe you could use something to take your mind off of it."

Aaron stared down at the counter in front of him. He figured Dave would say something to Emily about their conversation while in Boston. On any given day, he'd admit that they were pretty much the only things that kept him standing. Of course he had Jack but he'd never lay his problems on his little boy.

"Alright," Aaron said. "I'll come."

Emily tipped her head a bit to meet his eyes. "You sure?"

Aaron nodded as he looked up. "Yeah, I'm sure. You're right, I could use something to distract me."

Emily smiled. "Okay. You know what it's like. Formal, stuffy attire."

Aaron laughed. "That's one way to put it." he shook his head. "You've got yourself a date, Agent Prentiss."

Emily's smile grew. "Good to hear, Agent Hotchner."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two nights later, Aaron could himself struggle with his cuff link as he got ready to go out with Emily. It had been a while since he'd worn a tux so he was a bit rusty.

"Need some help?"

Aaron turned and was sure his jaw fell open. "Em, you look beautiful."

Emily smiled as she looked down at her dress. It was dark red with a halter sweetheart neck line that hugged close to her chest and torso before flaring out slightly at the hips before dropping to the ground. The torso looked like the fabric was pulled in different directions with a large, almost pinch of fabric at her right hip.

"You think so?" Emily asked.

Aaron nodded. "I do." he held up his undone cuff link. "Now, if you could help me with this, I might look nice enough to be your escort for the night."

Emily laughed and moved to help Aaron with his cuff link. "You did your right one just fine."

Aaron snorted. "That would be because I'm left handed, Em."

Emily quickly did up his cuff. "Right, forgot about that." she stepped back at Aaron pulled his jacket on. "You clean up very nicely."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you." he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Emily took it. "We shall."

As they walked towards the door, Aaron asked, "Remind me why we're going to your mother's birthday again?"

Emily laughed. "Because somewhere, really deep down, we actually like her."

Aaron scoffed. "Right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron soon found himself standing in the ballroom of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and Mr. Richard Prentiss's house. He scoffed. Any place that had a ballroom couldn't be called a house. More like castle. At least that's what the thing looked like from the outside. He also found himself alone with the one person he hoped he'd never see again after his assignment had ended years ago. The Ambassador herself. Joy.

"Agent Hotchner," Elizabeth said. "it's good to see you again."

Aaron plastered on his best political smile as he formed a number of ways to get back at Emily for this.

"You as well, Ambassador." Aaron said. "and happy birthday."

Elizabeth gave her own fake smile. "Yes, thank you. Now, you haven't seen my daughter have you?"

Aaron saw the look on Elizabeth's eyes. Oh boy, she was planning on playing match maker, and a bad one at that, for her daughter. This would not end well.

"She went off a few minutes ago with your husband." Aaron said. "I'm not sure where they went."

Elizabeth waved a dismissive hand. "Oh well, Richard will bring her to me eventually." Aaron resisted the urge to cock a brow. What was Emily? A horse? "So, how are you these days? I haven't seen you since your team worked that case for me a year or so ago."

"I'm doing well," Aaron said. "and you, ma'am?"

"Well, I'd be better if that daughter of mine would finally settle down." Elizabeth said. Oh Aaron had been hoping to avoid this. "Be honest with me, Agent, how is my daughter? At work?"

Aaron felt his need to defend Emily come to the surface. "Emily is one of the best agents on my team. Easily my right hand when it comes to working cases."

"From what I've heard, she has a habit of getting too attached." Elizabeth said. "Is this true?"

Aaron shook his head, his plans of revenge now moving from Emily to Strauss, the only person who could have told Emily's mother anything.

"No, it's not." Aaron said. "While Emily does put her all into cases, it helps a great deal when comforting victims and getting information that helps solve the cases."

Elizabeth nodded. "If you say so."

"Mother,"

Aaron could count on two fingers the number of times he'd wanted to kiss Emily in the years he'd known her and right now tacked another onto that list.

"Emily," Elizabeth greeted her daughter with the same smile she'd given Aaron. Oh, that was nice. "I see you escaped your father."

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. More like Richard spent the last five minutes listening to his adult daughter whine about not wanting to talk to her mother before convincing her that five minutes wouldn't kill her.

"He actually sent me over to get Aaron," Emily said. "apparently Dad has something he'd like to show the both of us."

Aaron didn't need to be a profiler, or even Emily's oldest friend, to see that lie.

"Well your father can wait." Elizabeth said. "I've got someone who wants to see you."

Emily barely held back a groan. "Mother, I don't need you to set me up with anyone."

"I'm not setting you up, Emily." Elizabeth said. "John hasn't seen you in years and wants to say hello."

Aaron felt his insides freeze and knew Emily's had done the same. He knew Elizabeth didn't know what had happened between Emily and John so many years ago but there was no way the woman didn't notice that Emily hadn't been around John since she was fifteen. No one could miss that.

"No Mother," Emily said, her tone hard. "I don't want to see John and he knows better then to go through you."

Elizabeth glared at Emily. "Now Emily, don't be rude."

Emily shook her head. "With all due respect since it is your birthday, I refuse to see him."

Before either Aaron or Elizabeth could stop Emily, she turned and made for the doors that led to the back garden. Aaron considered it a very good thing that for once, he'd left the apartment unarmed or he'd find John and end Emily's pain. Instead, he gave Elizabeth a curt nod and followed his best friend outside.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the stair railing that led down to the gardens and tried to calm her breathing. Her dress, which had been comfortably fitting at home, now seemed entirely too tight.

"Emily," she felt Aaron's hand on her back. "just breathe, Em. Slowly, in and out."

Aaron had witnessed a few John induced panic attacks over the years and knew how to get her back from them. Keeping a grounding hand on her back, he moved one of Emily's hands to his chest so she could feel his breathing and match her own to it. Thankfully it didn't take long for Emily to calm down.

"He's got a lot more balls then I'd ever credit him for having to do this." Emily said.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I'll second that one." he gently rubbed Emily's back. "Are you good?"

Emily exhaled slowly and nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"Emily,"

Aaron and Emily turned to face the doors. Standing behind them was John Cooley, the one person Emily never wanted to see again.

"John," Emily said, taking an unconscious step closer to Aaron. "real low going through my mother to get to me."

John stepped closer. "I couldn't get you to answer me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Take her lack of response as an answer." Aaron said.

John looked at Aaron. "Who are you?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," Aaron said. "Emily's best friend and the man who will be giving you a very painful reason to leave if you don't on your own."

John held up a hand. "I just want to talk to Emily."

"But I don't want to talk to you." Emily said. "You know that."

John sighed. "Emily-"

"I think you're needed inside, Cooley." Richard appeared behind John. "Now."

John nodded. "Right."

Richard waited until John was out of sight before looking at Emily and Aaron. "You two can go. I'll tell Elizabeth you weren't feeling well."

Emily hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad."

Aaron shook the older man's hand. "Good seeing you again, Richard."

Richard patted Aaron's shoulder. "Take care of our girl."

Aaron nodded. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as they walked back into their apartment. "I'm sorry Aaron. Tonight was supposed to be fun but it turned out the opposite."

Aaron caught Emily's arm gently and turned her so she was facing him. "Hey, as long as you're okay after seeing John, tonight was just fine. It did help get my mind off things."

Emily looked hopeful. "Really?"

Aaron nodded. "Really." He smirked. "I came up with many ways to get you and your father back for ditching me with your mother."

Emily laughed. "Oh come on Aaron, it toughens a person up, having one on one time with Ambassador Prentiss."

Aaron grunted. "I'd rather be stuck for a week in an elevator with Strauss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes Katie I know, Aaron didn't punch John. Don't worry, you'll get that in Demonology. As for the rest of the story, the damn thing took on a life of its own! I had no plans for John to show up and BOOM! There he is. *pauses* Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
